


L'Appel Du Vide

by ceenderella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Updates, Tags as I go, meanie is the main ship, rare disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceenderella/pseuds/ceenderella
Summary: Wonwoo and Jun was it. Until they were not.Mingyu has it all. Until he lost it.They were two different individuals going through different things, but both call out to the void.





	1. The Beginning

In Wonwoo’s life, there is a single most familiar to him, and the is Wen Junhui. Wonwoo met Junhui when they were in elementary, a cute foreigner kid who just transferred in their class, and Wonwoo just gravitated to him because he likes the quiet and calm Junhui, unlike all the kids in their class that is rambunctious.When the duo entered middle school, they then met the loud Kwon Soonyoung and his complete opposite Lee Jihoon. The four seemingly different people was put together by fate but they had an unbreakable friendship that would stand the test of time. By the time they entered High School, Wonwoo and Jun had already fallen in love, being made fun of because their extremely conservative classmates but that just made them stronger, and by the time they entered University, both of them already lived together having both gotten kicked out from their respective homes because their parents are homophobic and can’t accept that both their eldest children are in a relationship together. But Wonwoo and Jun is fine, they are both smart kids who had gotten scholarships to Uni and they have Soonyoung and Jihoon’s parents taking care of them as their second parents and everything is alright in their world.

 

Fast forward to the four of them finishing University, Wonwoo is now an architect, having interned at a famous firm that immediately snatched him up as soon as he finished studying, Jun as a Music major have gotten teaching position at a private institution, Soonyoung, contrary to everyone believing he’ll grow bored and change majors every year in Uni, has now finished studying Law, and Jihoon is a shadow artist, taking up the cyberworld by storm and everyone wanting to know who the mysterious ‘Woozi’ is. All of them is successful in their field when tragedy struck their world.

 

“Zhuu Jai*...wake up, hmmmm, you have an early meeting today right?” a gentle voice shook Wonwoo awake making a smile appear in his face. Wonwoo opened his eyes and saw his lovers handsome face, with his messy hair and sleepy eyes still, Wonwoo can’t believe how lucky he is that he has someone like Junhui in his life.

 

“Thank you so much, Junnie, I’ll just go and take a shower. Can you cook for me? Please?” Wonwoo asked with a cute tone that made his boyfriend laugh.

 

“Already done! Now go and get your butt in the shower so you could eat already,” Jun said with a smile and kissed Wonwoo’s forehead one last time before going outside the room. Wonwoo really doesn’t know what he did in his former life to deserve Jun, but he promised himself once again that he’ll do anything to make the other happy.

 

Wonwoo finished up his shower and worn the clothes his boyfriend had thoughtfully laid out for him. He then followed the sweet scent of french toast to find his boyfriend wearing an apron and whistling a familiar tune. He can’t help himself and hug the older.

 

“It’s not fair, how can you be so good looking, knows how to sing and dance, and then is an excellent cook? How are you still human? Can you have an obvious flaw please so I won’t be intimidated to have you as my boyfriend?” Wonwoo teasingly whispered into Jun’s left ears making the older blush.

 

“I have an obvious flaw Zhuu Jai, and that is loving you,” Jun said with a laugh and got away from Wonwoo’s embrace. Wonwoo let out an indignant huff and jokingly glared at him.

 

“Excuse me, the greatest thing you did in life was loving me, hmpf!” Wonwoo huffed and Jun just laughed at how silly Wonwoo looks right now. And just like that, the morning they spent was lovely as ever.

 

********************************************************************

 

It was business as usual for Wonwoo at the office. Just after a few years of work in his company, he had already been promoted at a senior position and was handling big accounts that only senior management can get their hands on. And right now, Wonwoo is looking at the proposed blueprint that he and his team had formulated for a good month just to satisfy their client.

 

"Sir, I don't think we can change anything to the plans anymore. We had already give it our best so that we could satisfy our customer's picky demands. Why don't you just send it for their perusal already?" Lee Chan, one of their young interns asked.

 

"Kid, you're too young still. Look at the plan, do you think this is perfect?" Wonwoo asked with a teasing smile.

 

Not just Chan, but his whole team looked at him with confusion in their eyes. In their perspective, they've done everything they could have done to make this project a success!

 

"No one gets it? Okay, look here," Wonwoo enlarged the 3D blueprint and pointed at the lower section. "Who designed this part?"

 

"I did sir!" a female voice answered.

 

"Great work as usual Seola! But you missed out one vital point of the project, anyone can guess it?"

 

Still, silence answered Wonwoo and he just sighed. Working at this industry, it is easy to get lost in the glamour of the design work that they sometimes forget the most fundamental parts.

 

"If we implement this as is, give it a good 10 years and the building would collapse, you know why? Because the foundation is not secure. The design is brilliant and you won't figure it out if you're a newbie, but if you look at it this way, the weight of the material would be the downfall of the whole building..." Wonwoo continued to explain the problem he noticed to the astonishment of his team. After careful consideration, they managed to fix the problem to their great relief.

 

Their meeting lasted for a whole six hours so now it is time for break. One by one, his team members got out of Wonwoo's room with a smile on their face because they finally finished their main work with a week to spare. The only ones left in the room is Chan and Wonwoo.

 

"Chan, why don't you go with the other interns and get some food? Our work is done for the day anyway and you could finish up some school works in your free time."

 

"Sir, I can do that later, but I wanted to ask before someone else does." Chan took a deep breath and shakily looked at Wonwoo, when he received his nod of approval, he continued. "I just... Can you be my mentor after my internship with the company? Graduation is just around the corner and I am already contracted to work here at that time. And I know a lot of interns would be working here too and would want you as their mentor so I need to be the first yo ask and hopefully you'll accept. Sir please, if you do accept I'll do my best to-"

 

Wonwoo stopped the blabbering intern's words with a laugh. "Lee Chan, breathe. Okay, inhale, exhale. Yes, now you're not as red as before. Slowly now, get to the main question."

 

"Sir Wonwoo, would you be my mentor?"

 

"Now, isn't that an easy question? Of course I'll be your mentor! You know you're my favorite intern," Wonwoo said with a smile.

 

Wonwoo could see the young man wanting to jump for joy when Wonwoo whispered, "but you have to keep this a secret first, okay? Especially me saying you're my favorite. I don't want Boo Seungkwan coming here screaming hysterics! Imagine the loudness!" WOnwoo shuddered playfully.

 

Lee Chan imagined the scenario painted by the older and shivered. Boo Seungkwan is his loudest classmate and had a severe crush on Sir Wonwoo and if he ever finds out that he, Lee Chan, beat him to ask for Wonwoo's mentorship, there would be hell to pay.

 

"Don't worry sir, not a word would come out of my mouth until you say the word that I can reveal it."

 

"Good boy, Channie. Now of you go and take your well deserve break. Meet me with the rest of the team tomorrow okay?"

 

"Yes sir!" And with a military salute, the intern went out of Wonwoo's office.

 

Wonwoo smiled fondly at the younger's antics and just shook his head. Wonwoo the looked at his phone that had been vibrating nonstop earlier but he can't look at it until he finished the meeting. Seeing Soonyoung's name and the number of missed calls, Wonwoo is torn if he should call back his friend. Normally, Soonyoung would only call to annoy him knowing he's busy with work, but before he could think much of it, his phone rang again, this time it was Jihoon.

 

"Hey Ji! What's up?" Wonwoo asked with a cheerful tone.

 

"Wonwoo, don't ask any questions, just please go to the hospital near our former Uni. Please hurry, I'll tell you everything when you get here," Jihoon said in a forced calm tone but Wonwoo could hear the silent panic in his voice.

 

"Why? Did someone got hurt?"

 

"Wonwoo please, just come here okay? I'll tell everything to you later."

 

"Okay, I'll be there, I'm going out of my office now, okay?"

 

"Thank you Wonwoo, please, just hurry up. Please," Wonwoo heard Jihoon's defeated tone as he hung up. Wonwoo doesn't know why but he suddenly feel something awful had happen so he quickly put all his belongings in his bag and quickly walked out of his office.

 

Seeing Chan eating a sandwich in his cubicle, Wonwoo instructed the young man to tell the others that he will be going out for the day and the rest should decide if they would also want to go home after they come from their break. Seeing the younger nod his head, Wonwoo walked quickly to the elevator, and rushed out from the building to go to the hospital, his heart beating fast, hoping and praying to all the gods out there that everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was sunny one moment then it started pouring. An unpredictable weather cause by global warming but Wonwoo have other thoughts, the weather is as unpredictable as one’s life. Like the weather, one moment Wonwoo is on top of the world and is as happy as can be, the next moment he is pleading to all the gods out there that they could take all of his, just not him-his lover, Wen Junhui.

 

When Jihoon and Soonyoung called and forced him to come to the hospital, the last thing on his mind would be that he would be seeing his lover connected to a bunch of tubes and sedated with painkillers. His friends looked at him with the saddest eyes and told him the school contacted Jihoon that Jun suddenly collapsed while conducting class and was rushed here. The doctors didn’t detect any unusual in Jun’s body until they got him to get an MRI, there they saw some cysts in the pancreas and a manifestation of clear kidney cancer. They then found out that Jun had a rare disease that only 1 in 3,000,000 people in the world gets. It’s such a rare disease that a cure has yet to be found and the life of a patient usually lasts 3 months to a year depending on when it can be caught. It’s just Jun’s luck that they found the cysts when it’s already in critical stage. He was immediately rushed into the operating room. And that was where Wonwoo found his friends.

 

Wonwoo was dumbfounded when he found out all of those things, he never knew Jun was feeling out of the ordinary when he left him in the morning and he can’t believe all of this is happening right now. They were supposed to grow old together, adopt a ton of cats, and marry if they could, but now the gods have chosen to give them the biggest hurdle that they could face.

 

“Don’t worry Wonwoo, Jun is a fighter, he’ll definitely pull through!” Soonyoung encouraged the dumbfounded Wonwoo. His boyfriend nodded along to what Soonyoung was saying, not knowing any words that could comfort the other man.

 

“How could I be so blind Soonyoung? We spent every time we have that we are free together but I never knew he was suffering. How could I even say I am his lover when I don’t notice that he is hiding something big from me? Am I even qualified to love him at this point?” Wonwoo’s quiet words resounded at the quiet hospital corridors, piercing the hearts of his two friends that are accompanying him.

 

“Wonwoo, don’t say those things. The doctors said even Jun wouldn’t be able to tell that he is experiencing pain because this is a sleepy disease that would silently creep up to the afflicted. Don’t blame yourself Wonwoo, it won’t help Jun in any way,” Soonyoung rubbed the back of his friend as he said those words.

 

“So what am I supposed to do? Watch him as he slowly disappears right in front of my eyes-” Before Wonwoo could say more, the door from the operating room suddenly opened.

 

“Wen Junhui’s guardian?” the doctor asked while looking at the three men huddled together.

 

“Me! I’m Junhui’s guardian! Doctor how is he? Is he okay?” Wonwoo frantically asked.

 

“The operation was successful, but you have to ready yourself sir, aside from the cysts that we found, the kidney cancer cells we found are already in an advanced stage, and although we did our best to get all the cancer cells, we still can’t eliminate them all.”

 

“What does that mean, doctor? Please speak clearly,” Wonwoo begged.

 

“It means that although this operation was a success, the patient isn’t in the clear yet. We need to conduct further tests, but since we caught this particular disease at a late stage, please prepare yourselves.”

 

Wonwoo’s legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor looking dazed. The doctor looked at him in concern while his two friends were shocked at Wonwoo’s reaction-they had never seen their strong friend like this before, not even when his parents had kicked him out of their house, Wonwoo still maintained a composed face before and never publicly shown any weaknesses.

 

Soonyoung helped Wonwoo to a seat and JIhoon continued to converse with the doctor about what is to be done and what they could expect, but Wonwoo was not aware of anything. His thoughts were focused on the man he loves just on the other side of the door, suffering, while he can’t do anything about it at all.

 

A few hours had passed and the trio could finally see their friend. As soon as they entered the room, they saw Jun with a lot of medical apparatus inserted into him, even his oxygen was being monitored and the couple felt like their hearts are being pulled out from their bodies and they wondered how much worse Wonwoo would have felt looking at Jun.

 

Wonwoo didn’t say a single thing but he plopped into the chair next to Jun’s bed and hold unto his lover’s hands, his gaze not leaving the sleeping man’s face. He remembers their years together, how Jun had not been sick a day in their life so bad that he owuld have been taken to the hospital. Now he wonders if that was really a blessing, if Jun had been sick before, would they have caught this sickness before?

 

Wonwoo stayed like that for hours, not even moving when his friends tried to make him leave and at least eat. Doctors and nurses went in and got out, reassuring the dazed man that Jun would be alright and he’ll wake up soon, but all those words fell to deaf ears. They left with pitying looks at the young man who looked like his soul has left his body.

 

Days passed by, Soonyoung filed a leave for both of his friends while Wonwoo satyed at Jun’s side. Up until now, the latter still haven’t woke up which alarmed his doctors as they saw his brain was swelling up as a side effect of his disease, so they put him in a medically induced coma to somewhat stop the swelling. Wonwoo fought the doctor’s saying that Jun didn’t need all those drugs, but he was forcibly removed from the room back then by his friends so the doctors could do their job. Wonwoo was inconsolable, he hadn’t been away from Jun’s side long since the older was checked in to the hospital, and if Jihoon and Soonyoung didn’t forced him to come home and shower and eat, the man probably won’t leave his lover’s side at all.

 

On the third week that Jun was in his coma, Jun’s main doctor pulled Soonyoung to the side. Jihoon looked on as the serious faces of the doctor and his boyfriend’s continued to talk, Soonyoung’s usually smiley face is somber, and Jihoon can’t help but worry. After a few minutes of talking, the doctor left and Soonyoung has tears in his eyes. Worried, Jihoon got up to talk to his boyfriend.

 

“Soonie, what’s wrong? What did the doctor say?”

 

“Ji, it’s bad, I don’t know how to tell Wonwoo this,” Soonyoung hiccuped and bent his head to his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to hide his tears away from the world.

 

Jihoon is about to panick, he is not used to his exuberant boyfriend crying, in all the years that they’ve known each other, he could count on one hand the number of times Soonyoung had cried.

 

“Talk to me Soon, what did he say? We could work it out together babe.”

 

“He said, hic, that they’ve already done their best. If… If jun won’t still wake up in a week, he would then be in a vegetative state and...and the chances of waking up would be, hic, would be… close to 0%,” Soonyoung finished and Jihoon was shocked to say the least. He can’t imagine a world without their Chinese friend, mothering them whenever they worked themselves to the bones, forced them to eat and take a rest etc. He can’t imagine how Wonwoo would react too, and he is fearful of the time when Wonwoo would find out about this.

 

“But, they said Jun would be fine! Just the other day, didn’t Jun moved his finger? Didn’t they say that was a positive improvement?” 

 

“I asked that too, but ever since Jun was induced to a coma, he can’t receive the treatment for his main sickness, so the cyst they found might have grown bigger and it affected his other organs. They could only make guesses as they can’t perform any test right now on Jun or they are afraid the swelling on his brain would worse. Ji, Jun’s chances of survival according to his doctors are really slim. Ji, I’m scared...I don’t know what to do anymore,” Soonyoung cried and put his arms around the smaller’s waist.

 

Jihoon was dumbfounded and he can’t say anything too. He really doesn’t want to think of a future where the four of them won’t be together anymore, that one of them would suddenly leave. Jihoon was consoling his boyfriend and himself when they were startled by the running doctors and nurses in the room they came from. Both of them looked looked at each other, fear running into their veins, before also running to Jun’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited(as always), leave leave some comments to tell me what you think, and kudos are highly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is lost.

  
  


They said nothing is worse than death, but Wonwoo proved that living is definitely worse than death. After that fateful day in the hospital, Wonwoo lost all will to live-he resigned from his work, gave up his apartment, and if his friends didn’t keep him in theirs, he would probably be living in the cemetery that Jun is right now. It’s been a year now and Wonwoo looks like a living corpse, and his two friends doesn’t know what to do with him anymore.

 

They did everything that they could do for him, but it was all for naught, Wonwoo was the one who doesn’t want to help himself. Soonyoung and Jihoon were at their wit’s end when Seokmin, a coworker of Jihoon, recommended a therapist, Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan runs a group for grieving individuals, and if it weren’t for the fact that Soonyoung and Jihoon were both desperate, they wouldn’t have forced Wonwoo to attend a group session knowing that Wonwoo won’t be the type to talk to strangers about his feelings. But when they individually caught Wonwoo trying to end his life, they were left with no choice.

 

Wonwoo, as expected, didn’t want to attend such group activity. He did everything, from promising both of his friends that he’ll be better, to throwing tantrums, but the couple hardened their heart against their heartbroken friend-they were counting on this being able to help their friend so they had to play the bad cop.

 

It was a Saturday morning that Soonyoung drove Wonwoo to his first session. The latter was all pout and gloom and if it weren’t for the somber mood, the former would endlessly tease the other right now.

 

“Wonwoo be good please, just attend a few sessions, you never know if this would bring something good for you,” Soonyoung pleaded with the younger but he just ignored him. Gathering his things, Wonwoo got out of the car and slammed the door, without a look back he entered the imposing building. Soonyoung wished with all his hearts that maybe this time, Wonwoo could finally start to move on from their friend’s death.

 

Wonwoo just stepped into the building and he already hates it. Looking at the white walls and the smell of antiseptic, he is reminded of the hospital and he already wants to get out of this place. He was just about to do that when someone pulled lightly on his arm, stopping him from running out.

 

“Hello mister, are you new here?” a gentle voice said from beside him.

 

Wonwoo looked at the person who stopped him and saw a taller guy with tan skin, his hair carelessly ruffled and a smile on his face, something totally out of place to the solemn place. He looked like he belong to a tropical paradise with the way he looks, and aside from the huge “VOLUNTEER” word on his shirt and the hospital-like quality of the building, Wonwoo would have thought he entered the wrong place.

 

But even with that warm smile, Wonwoo sneered at the other guy. “Isn’t it obvious already? Let go of my hand sir, I’m just about to go out.”

 

“Hmmmm, but you just got here? Lemme show you the way to Dr. Yoon’s place first, we always get people who would chicken out at first sight when they come here, but that’s normal. The first step to the grieving process is always the hardest.” The taller guy said with a smile on his face, as if forcing individuals is normal for him and the rest of the world.

 

“Stop! I don’t want to go there! I’m just about to go home, I don’t wanna be here in the first place!”

 

“Sir, please cooperate with me. I’m not a bad person, promise! I’ll just bring you to Dr. Yoon so that you would be informed about the activities of the group, and if you really want to go out after, I won’t force you anymore and I’ll even escort you out,” the other man said but it’s obvious that Wonwoo doesn’t have any choice, having been living like a living corpse for a year, he loss the pitiful amount of muscle mass he has and the other guy clearly towers over him and have a bigger built, making whatever pitiful attempt he make seems like an ant fighting a dinosaur.

 

Wonwoo was then pulled to a room on the far right of the hall which has a totally different exterior than the rest. It was designed with colorful stickers and pictures, a door fit for a child rather than a doctor’s room, giving the hall a somewhat happier vibe. He wonders if the man who is pulling him is actually part of the psychiatric ward and is not actually a volunteer here.

 

“Doctor Yoon, a new man graces your harem,” the man singsonged as he opened the door, not even knocking before entering, and Wonwoo is seriously thinking of his chances of getting away. He can’t believe he had been duped by another man. Clearly this is another one of Soonyoung’s prank!

 

“Mingyu, how many times should I tell you that the group is not my harem and that you shouldn’t just come and go in my office? Think about what it must have look like to the people around you!” a honey voice admonished(?) the man who was pulling Wonwoo.When Wonwoo had the guts to see who had talk he was shocked.

 

In front of him was a very good looking guy with blond hair, chiseled face, and a calming presence, with the way the man was looj, he would not be out place if he was placed together with a group of models. He wonders if this place has a requirement to be good looking to be even admitted here as an employee or a volunteer.

 

“And who might you be?” the blond addressed Wonwoo. Wonwoo still can’t speak and look at the beautiful man.

 

“This is clear discrimination! Why didn’t you look at me like that when you first saw me? Clearly I’m more handsome than Dr. Yoon!” a whiny voice said, breaking Wonwoo from his reverie.

 

“Excuse me Kim Mingyu, you better not be scaring the man with your words. Shoo! Go away!” the blond man, or Dr. Yoon as the man who forced him to come here called him, said. He is making the other man go away just like a dad, and Wonwoo doesn’t know why, but he just found this especially so he let out a few giggles.

 

The two men stopped their antics and looked at him strangely. Wonwoo felt self-conscious as they continued to stare at him. Dr. Yoon finally snapped out of it and let out a few coughs. “Mingyu, just go out for now and help Joshua with the ongoing group right now, please.”

 

The other man hesitated to go out but with a glare from the blond doctor, he finally went out, but not without another look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo could see that Dr. Yoon heaved a sigh of relief when the taller one went out and gave a tentative smile to Wonwoo.

 

“I’m really sorry about the oversized puppy that just went out, he means well, but he’s overtly excited a lot of times. Were you forced by him to come inside?”

 

“Ummm… Yeah… “ Wonwoo said.

 

“I’m sorry, you might be overwhelmed right now. Why don’t you take a seat first?” the doctor asked while gesturing to the seat at the side of his table. Wonwoo robotically walked to the seat and sat down.

 

“Why don’t you tell me about your name first and why you came here?” the man gently asked.

 

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, and my friend forced me to go here? I mean yeah, he dropped me in front of your building and said I need to talk to people, real people, so here I am,” Wonwoo briefly explained, not looking at the man in front of him, instead he looked around the room.

 

He could confidently say that this was not what he expected when his friend told him he need to go to therapy. He expected to see white walls, antiseptic smell, and an old person forcing him to open up at the first second that he enters the room. He never thought that he’ll see a room that reminds him of a daycare center and a young man greeting him that looked to be to good to be true.

 

“Ah, so you’re Mr. Jeon. Seokmin told me about you! First of all, I’m sorry for your loss, it’s never easy losing someone we love...” As Jeonghan continued to talk, he didn't notice that the light in Wonwoo's eyes started to dim until all that was left was a blank gaze. Why 0he thought that this doctor would be different than the others, he doesn't know, but now Wonwoo knows the truth, this Dr. Jeonghan or whatever is the same as the others.

 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I would go now," Wonwoo said without any emotion in his face and stood up.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Jeon for talking all this while, do you want any drinks?"

 

"No thank you, I really need to go out now, sorry for making you waste your time."

 

"Mr. Jeon wait!" Wonwoo heard Jeonghan say behind him but he continued to walk away. He doesn't want to talk to anyone anymore. He just want to go where Jun is, where his love is, he wants to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is so short and uninspired.. I really can't write anything sad right now, but at least we get to meet new characters and finally Mingyu appears! Anyway, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New work and I promise I'll finish this properly!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly encouraged! make your thoughts known! I have the plot written out but how to get there is still a blur for me.. hehehe
> 
> *jun’s nickname for wonu: Zhuu Jai meaning baby or cutie in canto but means piglet or piggy


End file.
